The present invention relates to the field of hardware used to secure slings to firearms.
1. Field of the Invention
The use of hardware to attach slings to firearms is known. Most firearms are provided with a stud, loop or swivel to attach a conventional sling to the firearm. Conventional slings are used primarily to transport the firearm, over the shoulder, when the firearm is not in use. Some slings are equipped with features that enable the user to adjust the sling so that it can be used to steady the firearm when firing from various positions such as the prone and sitting position.
With the recent trend towards armed conflict in urban areas, special slings have been developed that enable the user to engage targets with the firearm and suspend the firearm in an advantageous position, waist level for instance, when the firearm is released. The use of these tactical slings, allows the firearm to be carried comfortably for extended periods of time while making access to the firearm instantaneous should the firearm be needed. Additionally these tactical slings allow the user to release the weapon when one or both hands are needed to perform a task without a change in the general orientation of the muzzle of the firearm. These slings generally position the firearm in the front of the user.
The most popular tactical slings such as the Heckler and Koch (HandK) Ambidextrous Multipurpose Carrying Sling can be configured several different ways for tactical use and transport. This sling uses xe2x80x9csnap linkxe2x80x9d type hooks to attach the sling to the firearm. HandK firearms are manufactured with fixed attachment points designed to accept the hooks of the sling. Some models incorporate the use of modified takedown pins to allow ambidextrous attachment of the tactical sling to the firearm. These pins have a loop at one end and a screw/nut combination at the other. The attachment points for the sling on these weapons are on the receiver placing them close to the torso of the user while keeping the ends of the weapon clear. The sling does not interfere with the users arms increasing his mobility and dexterity.
Some firearms such as the M4 Carbine have incorporated a sling loop into the top of the collapsible buttstock to allow soldiers to configure their conventional slings for tactical xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d carry. The attachment of the sling to the front swivel, located under the front sight, did not allow for a proper xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d carry and a device was introduced that placed the sling swivel on the side of the weapon attached directly to the barrel. This unit is held in place with a plate and two roll pins and can be positioned on either side to accommodate left or right handed shooters. This tactical front swivel device still has several disadvantages when used with a newly adopted Rail Adapter System (RAS) being used by the military. The RAS allows soldiers to attach lights, range finders, night scopes and other accessories to the weapon. The location of the tactical front swivel device negates the use of one rail of the RAS because the sling blocks the device mounted on that side of the weapon when in use.
Another disadvantage of this tactical sling configuration is that the mounting points at the extreme front and rear of the weapon are not desirable when operating in a Close Quarters Battle (CQB) environment such as rooms and hallways. The sling gets in the way of the arms of the user reducing his mobility and dexterity. The balance point of the sling also changes with the location of the collapsible buttstock requiring readjustment of the slung weapon. The conventional sling adapted to this configuration also lacks a means to quickly release and attach it to the weapon.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to adapt the tactical sling to firearms such as the M16A2 and M4 Carbine. Most require the use of tools to install and require the weapon to be disassembled past the operator level.
A modified M4 receiver end plate (Ambiegg) by GGandG has two large eyelets, one on each side, to accept the hook of a tactical sling. The location of these eyelets on the lower portion of the receiver end plate and below the center of balance make the weapon unbalanced. A sling attached to the eyelet on the ejection port side of the weapon will interfere with the operation of the forward assist of the M4 by the left handed user. Disassembly of the weapon past the user level and the use of special tools are required to install this modified plate. This modified plate is not truly ambidextrous as the sling must be unhooked and reattached to accommodate a left or right handed user.
Some devices such as the Knight""s Armaments MWS Front Sight Tower Sling Adapter use a screw/plate configuration to affix a swivel to the front sight of the M4 carbine. This device requires the use of tools to install and places the sling forward where it can interfere with accessories mounted to an RAS. There is also the possibility of a loosening of the front sight assembly which is fixed to the barrel with taper pins. If a weapon is fitted with a xe2x80x9cflip-upxe2x80x9d front sight, this device cannot be used. The xe2x80x9cflip-upxe2x80x9d front sight is desirable when using optics mounted to the upper receiver of the weapon or RAS.
Another device by Knight""s uses a traditional Weaver type base/plate/screw combination to affix the swivel to an RAS rail. This device allows the user to place the mounting point behind the accessories mounted on the rail but requires tools to install/remove and the screw of the assembly can vibrate loose during use.
Yet another device by Dennis S. Chalker utilizes three xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings and a nylon strap to secure a sling to the receiver extension of the M4 and similar weapons. This strap device does not require tools to install and can be configured to accommodate both right and left handed shooters. This assembly must be taped or otherwise secured to the receiver extension, however, to keep the mounting point from rotating to the top of the extension and to keep it from sliding back along the length of the extension. Due to the xe2x80x9ccinchxe2x80x9d configuration of the securing xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings, if the assembly rotates to the top of the extension, it will interfere with the operation of the charging handle of the weapon.
It should be clear to the reader that tactical sling hardware should be capable of being easily installed by the user-without the use of tools. Once installed it should provide for secure mounting without screws that can loosen during use. The mounting points provided by the sling hardware should allow proper balance of the slung weapon. The mounting points provided by the hardware should be positioned on the weapon in such a way as to clear the ends of the weapon for free use in CQB environments. It should also be clear to the reader that the mounting points provided by the sling hardware should not interfere with any of the controls or accessories of the weapon such as the charging handle. Further, it should be clear to the reader that the sling mounting hardware should work with the widest range of tactical slings available.
One object of our invention is to provide sling attachment hardware that is readily adaptable to a wide range of xe2x80x9cNATOxe2x80x9d firearms currently fitted with an RAS such as the M4 Carbine, Modular Weapon System and CQBW. The preferred embodiment of our invention will be manufactured to military specifications providing durable, balanced mounting points on the weapon. The preferred embodiment will also be easily installed by the user without the use of tools and will require no disassembly of the weapon past the user level. This will enable the user to easily configure his weapon for a variety of missions. The hardware will be ambidextrous and/or reversible by design to accommodate either left or right handed users. A further object of our invention is to provide sling attachment hardware that provides mounting points that will not interfere with the controls or accessories of the weapon. The mounting points provided by our invention will be oriented closer to the torso of the user and closer to the receiver to free-up the ends of the weapon for unhindered use in CQB environments.
There is another disadvantage of the current buttstock attachment point of the M4 carbine not previously discussed. A new buttstock with an ergonomically correct cheekpiece is being considered by the military. This buttstock will also house spare batteries in cavities created by the addition of the angled cheekpieces. The user must remove the buttstock to access the spare battery compartments. The action of accessing the spare battery compartments becomes problematic if this is attempted while the weapon is slung. It is a further object of our invention to provide sling mounting hardware that allows for mounting points that are not attached to the buttstock. This will allow the user to freely access the spare battery compartments of the improved buttstock with the weapon slung.
Further objects and advantages of our invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.